Which BFDI Character You are Like Most?
Overview Just answer the freakin' questions and nobody gets hurt k? BFDI Character Quiz If you were trapped in a ditch, with a useless friend like �� Uhh… where did that come from? * A.) We'd cooperate and try our best to get out of the ditch, no matter how useless my friend is I'll still encourage him to try his best. (Honestly I'd kill the guy and get their corpse as tool) * B.) I don't know. Derp. * C.) I'm gonna kill the guy and use their corpse as tool, that way it makes it easier without having to help anyone, wait wasn't that already an idea? (Look shut the hell up, no one freaking cares) What if you were nearly gonna get killed and then you see a �� Umm… totally not me doing that. Anyways then you see someone next to you that can be sacrificed * A.) Easy let them die and let me live lol. * B.) I don't know. Derp. (Say that one more time…) * C.) I'm gonna sacrifice myself in order to save my friend! Because that's what friends are for right? But next time he should die for me. Oh no, you got eliminated with seventeen-thirty eight votes whatcha do when you see a friend next to you. �� What the— * A.) DIE FOR ME PLS YOU CRAPFACE I NEED U TO BE ELIMINATED CUZ IM TOO NICE TO BE ALIMINATED LOL XD LMAO * B.) I don't know. Derp. * C.) I'm just gonna accept my fate and when I get eliminated, I'll ask the guy called Phhuicphuk46 or something idk for help to escape lol unicorns. What happens if �� … Why unicorns, why. OR SOMETHANG IDK LOL What happens if your team loses, while your blame your teamm8s? * A.) Nope. Not at all. We all tried our best. I'm sure the one to leave is definitely not me. * B.) I don't know. Derp. * C.) EWW TEAMMATES YOU ENGROSSED LOSERS WHY THE HECK ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH LOSING I MEAN SERIOUSLY! Last question, what if �� Okay I admit I did it. Anyways, time to get back on track. What happens if you see a ��? * A.) Praise it. It's a magnificent creature! After praising, I'll eat it's flesh and blood! :D * B.) Pred. Wonk t'nod I. * C.) CAPTURE IT IT MIGHT MAKE ME BECOME A FREAKING MILLIONAIRE LOLOLOLOLOLOL DIE YOU FREAKING ��!!!!!! Lmao xd rekt Okay this is truly the last question : What's a �� * A.) Memes * B.) I don't— WAIT I KNOW! Memes * C.) Memes lol Hamburger Steak * A.) Hamburger Steak * B.) Hambergur Stake * C.) HaMbUrGeR sTaKe Phhuicphuk46 or however you spell it * A.) Totally the correct spelling * B.) Die YLU * C.) The correct spelling is Phuocphuc46 for Celestia's sake DID YOU LICK THIS QUIZ? * A.) Why would I lick my device? * B.) What the— * C.) Yes -10000000000/10 cuz lmao Author's Messages I'll comment below your results cuz Y'know I'm too lazy to list all of you on this little to no sense page.